Keisetsu
Keisetsu of the Sword Arts is one of the Chaos Three. He is voiced by Arisa Shida (Japanese) and Alex Bergen (English). Appearance Keisetsu is at an average height; with red and gray hair, and icy blue eyes. He wears a purple shirt with a white stripe across the middle and a white collar. He also wears a pink jacket with the Chaos logo on it and he wears a silver dog tag around his neck. He wears black shorts; and has a pair of black socks and a pair of purple and gray sneakers. Personality Keisetsu has an easy going personality even when doing things for the Chaos Control Company. In addition, he has a tendency to do or say things to people simply to irritate them. He also seem to like using swords, which is seen through his deck and his buddy's skill. in addition, he also is willingly to take cards from others when he revealed that he fought and defeated Shosetsu Kirisame and took his buddy. He does seem to harbor a grudge towards Kanata Ozora ever since he beat him at the shop tournment being it's champion, this grudge is so great he even attempted to attack Kanata from behind. After quitting the Chaos Control Company starts to become friends with Kanata and his friends. Anime Biography In episode 22, it is revealed that Kanata Ozora knows him face to face. Later when Wisdom order the Chaos Three to stop Guru Bunbuku from making another Mirage Card, He and Sakate Onigashira follow Guru into the Mirage Shrine. There he gets lost, but come across Kanata, he proceeds to attack him from behind but his attack is stopped by Kanata's buddy. However, before they continue they both spot Wisdom and later watch Wisdom's buddyfight with Guru Bunbuku. When the Mirage Shrine begins to collapse he along with the rest of the Chaos Control Company flee. He first battle Gao Mikado in episode 30, after the buddyfight, it is revealed that he stole Shosetsu's buddy and challenged Zanya Kisaragi and defeated him. In episode 32, he challenged Kanata to a buddyfight and defeated him. In a flashback of episode 33, it was revealed that he was champion of the shop tournament, until Kanata has defeated him in the final round, after that he couldn't forgive him for defeating him and joined Chaos Control Company. In the rematch in episode 35, he was defeated by Kanata's and Athora's new impact: Direct Dynamic Diamond Overhead!!. After the rematch, he believed that when he lose, nobody would care about him and vowed to beat Kanata again next time. Afterwards in episode 38, he learns that Wisdom is just using him for his own advantage after giving him "Demonic Descent Sword of the King" Laevateinn, and he gets frurstrated; that's why Kanata want to buddyfight someone like him, saying that nothing makes sense anymore. In episode 48 he challenges Gao Mikado after gaining new card from Wisdom and is defeated. He later quits the Chaos Control Company, angered of being used by Wisdom over and over he return's Shosetsu Kirisame Buddy and starts to become more friendly with Kanata and his friends Gallery For a full gallery of Keisetsu of the Sword Arts, see Keisetsu/Gallery. Buddyfight Records Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Legend World User Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Former Villains